familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Jayoval
2juls@tpg.com.au Jayoval (talk) 02:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Pretty impressive work from a first-timer! I may check to see if our guidelines have led you astray or left you floundering... Happy hunting! Robin Patterson 12:18, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Hello Robin Thanks for the welcome. I'm new to this particular wiki, but I've been playing on the net for years, including Open Directory Project, Musicmoz, Chefmoz, and Wikipedia. I'm also not new to family history. I started it many years ago but only now getting back to it. I work full time in a library and normally wouldn't find time for family history, but I've recently discovered our state registry is now able to be searched online and certificates can be ordered and paid for with a credit card. Now I feel like I don't have to be retired to find time to do it, and so now I can merge my love of the internet (which I always have time for) with my long term wish to finish my family history. Please let me know if I end up doing something peculiar. cheers ps, I found this Wiki on Wikia Central. User:Jayoval 7:52, 16 January 2007 (Sydney time) Keeping Track Hi Jay I see you have discovered that its a bit difficult to keep track of your ancestors afer you've entered their articles---Keeping a list like you've started here is one way to do that. I've tried that approach myself, but found other ways to it it that I like better. Here's where I did something like what you are doing User:WMWillis/Lineage This worked okay. Its only a little more elaborate than what you are doing, but you might want to look at the above page to get some ideas that you might find useful. However, soon after starting this page I found an even better way to keep track User:WMWillis/Tree This requires some understanding of HTML, and is considerable more involved---but once you get it set up, it works very well. You can't get more than 5 or six generations on a page, but once you've got the basic plan down you canadd additional charts where needed to cover additional generations. Just something that might help a fellow traveller. Bill 23:53, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks Bill I really like the family tree arrangement! I do understand HTML but I was unsure about using it in this context. Now I can see it works! (mind you, it's going to get complicated at the point where the first cousins once removed decided to have kids, but I'll work that out somehow....) jay County (and county-equivalent) pages Please see http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:County_Pages_Idea#.22Model_County.2C_Statename.22_articles if you haven't already. I mentioned it on the email list, nearly two days ago, but few people see that, apparently, which may be why only two contributors have commented so far. You'll note that I plan to extend the idea to other parts of the world, including ours (where counties were generally abolished a while ago). Robin Patterson 13:46, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Regions of New South Wales Please see Talk:Regions of New South Wales. Robin Patterson 13:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) John Laughton I've moved Jodie's comments to the talk page then used "Undo" to restore the original version. Thanks for the link to officialdom. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:47, 29 June 2009 (UTC) John Laughton (1815-1901) I noted on the talk page of this article that you would have rolled back a change but you couldn't understand the encoding. This article has been upgraded so that it is simple to update information using a form. Each event offers the contributor a separate field for citing the references that support the facts asserted. A more advanced form offers the contributor the opportunity to keep primary, secondary and tertiary sources distinct. You can access these with "edit with form" at the top right of the article window. If you have any suggestions for improving this interface I would value any advice you can offer. Thanks. 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Default photo Users who still have "Me in 1889" on their user pages are not necessarily "morons". They may not have even seen their user pages, and they certainly haven't changed or deleted the default image that was part of the automatic initial display. You may want to restore that middle name! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I can see that someone is researching Charles and Agnes Whiteley and their son's family Charles who married Mary Ann. I am also researching this family and all descendents of Agnes Whiteley's parents, Alexander and Margaret. If you read this and would like to contact me, please email goldenhairgirl@live.com.au. Not sure if this is placed in the right place but hoep to hear something, sometime... 02:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC)